Wiki Naruto:Chat/1 Março 2015/Manhã
11:08 A vida tem dessas coisas. 11:08 xc 11:08 Olá. 11:08 Samemaru, pvt. 11:08 Oi, Fernando. 11:09 Oi, Luis. 11:09 Fernando, eu tô fazendo um script em JS pra quando falar palavrão o bot expulsar. 11:09 Então não iremos precisar da censura. 11:09 11:09 Pelo menos a parte de detectar os palavrões e expulsar tá indo bem. 11:10 Ok. 11:11 Só cuidado pra ele não próprio se expulsar kk 11:11 10:49 Hokege, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsushikage e Kazekage 11:11 KKKKKKKKKKKK 11:11 11:12 Nossa, quantos erros 11:13 Luis, posso trocar o ícone de seu bot de estrela para ferramentinha? 11:13 11:13 11:14 Pode. 11:14 Ele fala 11:14 E seu nome é Luiz 11:14 Luis* 11:14 Talvez por causa que eu sou o BlackZetsu. 11:14 Sou eu que opero o bot. 11:14 Prazer Luis Sabia que tem um cara muito chato aqui na wiki que tbm chama luis? 11:14 Ah ta 11:14 Usuário:BotBZ 11:15 11:15 eu sei kkk eu to zuando vce 11:15 eu ja vi isso ai ontem 11:17 Tive que reiniciar o bot outra vez. 11:17 Meu vizinho com quem compartilho a net tá baixando jogo pesado. 11:17 11:17 11:18 star dust 11:18 Eu sou tão incrível que fico em duas contas ao mesmo tempo. 11:18 \ / 11:19 Tem sorte que é um bot 11:19 Pq se fosse seu fake pra zoar eu iria dar block nele 11:19 11:19 pq bot tem essa cara de anta 11:19 11:19 ponha a do braniac 11:20 ou do ultron 11:20 olá gente linda 11:20 11:24 Invasor Zim > All. 11:24 Quem? 11:24 http://prntscr.com/6bc4lv - Luis 11:24 Ta bom? 11:25 prefiro chahitler do samemaru 11:25 parecer impor ordem 11:25 11:25 Quem é Invasor Zim? 11:26 Same 11:26 essa sua foto do Hitler é legal 11:26 Mas seria melhor dele em uma outra posição 11:26 11:26 é CHAHITLER 11:26 Vai cry, Vinicius? 11:26 CHAPLIN + HITLER 11:27 eu ia por do Hitler de vdd 11:27 mas vaiquiné 11:27 nao vou 11:27 Same 11:27 vc seria block na central inglesa 11:27 kkkkkk 11:27 psé kk 11:27 na judaica tb 11:27 Ficou, Fwy. 11:27 vou por uma do Bin Laden e entrar na central 11:28 zuar la 11:28 derruba umas torre e pá 11:28 blocked-test 11:28 uma agente do fbi vai se materializar do seu lado 11:28 ner kk 11:28 blocked-test 11:28 11:28 EU EUE EUE 11:28 NE MIM 11:29 q isso Black? 11:29 BLOQUEIA EU EUE DISSE PRIMEIRO 11:30 Same. 11:30 Tô testando uma parada. 11:30 testa no Vinícius 11:30 ta doidinh ae kk 11:30 AQUI AQUI TESTA EM MIM 11:30 4 linha de caps 11:31 Ele vai ficar bravo, fica vendo 11:31 11:31 ... 11:31 Luis, pvt 11:31 nooooooooo era pra ser pelo bot 11:31 Vinicius 11:31 Quando for falar em caps, faz isso 11:32 Usa 3 linhas e na 4 usa normal em minusculo 11:32 mas era pelo boooot 11:32 Ai depois faz mais 3 11:32 e uma minuscula 11:32 assim vc não é ban 11:32 11:32 Assim ele é expulso por mim. 11:32 psaoks 11:32 Pois isso é burlar regra. 11:32 eu querooo o booottt 11:32 Pelo menos não vai ser por mim 11:32 11:32 Luis, olha o pvt 11:32 11:33 Same, quer este banner pra vc? 11:33 https://41.media.tumblr.com/58cd96bc8513589465551784792d55ad/tumblr_mmg7yf3pEv1s1jlseo1_500.jpg 11:33 Não cliquem, pois tem algo malicioso. 11:33 Só o Same pode clicar 11:33 E o Luis. 11:34 não 11:34 11:34 so o joares 11:35 Estava louco pra fazer o emoticon também pros dois levar kick 11:35 11:35 Mas sou do bem e não fiz isso 11:35 vc esta embriagado com o poder 11:35 Vou começar a denunciar pessoas menores de 13 anos da Wikia, vamos, Luis? 11:35 11:36 Vamos ser justos 11:36 eu tenho 18 ahhaa 11:36 Eu não. 11:36 vcs dois são os mais jovens do chat Fwy 11:36 kkkkk 11:36 11:36 Mas temos 13, ara 11:36 chupa same 11:36 kkk 11:36 kkkkkk 11:36 hora de aventura 11:37 Eu tenho 14. 11:37 alguem ja assistiu titio avô 11:37 ? 11:37 Sacanagem isso, Luis 11:37 Vc nasce no mesmo ano e tem 14 11:37 E eu tenho 13 11:38 SACANAGEM ISSO, VIU DEUS 11:38 Deus pecou nisso 11:38 vc e mais 44 foram marcados em um cancer 11:38 kk 11:38 caraca 11:38 Deus pecou nisso 11:38 11:39 Fwy 11:39 11:39 Evangélico detectado 11:39 kkkk 11:39 Eu tava zoando, para seu moralista 11:39 11:39 aleluia 11:40 eu não tenho religião 11:40 e não sou ateu 11:41 eu não sigo nenhuma religião* 11:41 samemaru, vinicius e fwy foram marcados para um cancer zueiro por deus 11:41 kkkk 11:41 Então você é ateu, ué. 11:41 não 11:41 Ateu é que não tem crença alguma. 11:41 Luis, posso colocar este banner pro Bot? 11:41 11:41 11:41 eu acredito em Deus, só que eu não vou na igreja, não rezo, nao acordo cedo domingo de manha pra ir na casa dos outros 11:42 sascoisa 11:42 Não. 11:42 um seja vc é um pecador 11:42 Então você só é um católico preguiçoso. 11:42 11:42 "nao acordo cedo domingo de manha pra ir na casa dos outros" // Indireta enviada com sucesso para os Jeovas 11:42 podemos apredeja-lo 11:42 exato Black 11:42 fiz crisma e tals 11:42 LUIS ME RESPONDE 11:42 11:43 e esse caps ai fera 11:43 Não bota esse banner não. 11:43 11:43 Ficaria tão bonitinho 11:44 alguém sabe se ja lançou mais episódios dublados? 11:46 Wiki Naruto:Chat/1 Março 2015 11:46 Tá saindo direitinho. 11:46 Minha criação funciona. 11:46 11:47 Luis 11:47 http://prntscr.com/6bcg16 11:47 Ficaria assim 11:47 Ps. Eu ainda não mudei, eu apenas usei o IE, pra testar. 11:47 Nem ouse. 11:47 11:47 Fwy! 11:47 O que foi, Mei? 11:48 Que fundo se quer então, Black? 11:48 Deixa sem fundo. 11:48 Ele é um bot. 11:48 So queria dizer que eu já chequei onde eu ir viajar e que eu vou consiguir entar na wiki so avisei mesmo para não gerar problemas na wiki 11:48 Brutality 11:48 Ok, Mei. 11:48 como de um usuario 11:49 Luis, mas sem o fundo, o ícone parece que está em baixa qualidade 11:49 Gente estou na Nova Zelândia 11:49 Sério? 11:49 sim estou em Wellington 11:49 Tira foto ai e me manda no pvt 11:49 Fernando, bota aquele de ontem. 11:50 Que você tinha botado. 11:50 tira tudo 11:50 todas, as fotos 11:50 pera ai que esstou no apartamento 11:50 Por incrivel que pareça os episódio dublados só chegaram ao ep 53 do Shippuden 11:50 Luis, ele estava com a cabeça do boneco do lado errado 11:51 Rachin Killer Por incrivel que pareça os episódio dublados só chegaram ao ep 53 do Shippuden / estão dublando até o 104, mas ainda não liberaram 11:51 104 ou 106, sla 11:51 Fernando, bota logo. 11:51 Hum... 11:52 Black, esses logs do chat é automatico? 11:52 ou vce que tem que editar la? 11:52 Samemaru Rachin Killer Por incrivel que pareça os episódio dublados só chegaram ao ep 53 do Shippuden / estão dublando até o 104, mas ainda não liberaram / Estão no 265 11:52 11:52 What? 11:52 manda link da noticia 11:53 só acredito vendo 11:53 Só ligar o script aqui no meu pc e deixar rolar com a conta do bot aberta na vps, pronto. 11:53 Isso se chama, programação. \ / 11:53 Entendi tudo 11:53 ... 11:54 E o 4º Databook que é bom em pt, nada ne 11:54 Na verdade, Same a voz está errada. 11:54 11:54 Kkkk 11:54 Mas está no 104 ainda. 11:54 Socorro. 11:54 Esse tal de BlackZetsu está me operando. 11:54 Eu quero ser livre. 11:54 bane ele, oras 11:54 Diga não a escravidão. 11:55 Bots não tem cérebro 11:55 Cala a boca sua lata imprestável. 11:55 Mas tem valores. 11:55 Luis, ou vc opera isso direito, ou eu dou kick nele 11:55 Que tecnicamente é um cérebro. 11:55 11:55 OI 11:55 A Panini só traduziu o primeiro Databook até agora... 11:55 Olá Naruto 11:55 11:56 Fernando, tá ligado que eu que entrei na Bot e disse isso, né? 11:56 11:56 que panini eu quero é na net msm 11:56 Olá, Naruto. 11:56 To, Luis 11:56 Por isso mesmo 11:56 11:56 hahaha 11:58 O bot entra na tabela como um ninja? quando tiver 50 edições? 11:58 ou ele não entra por ser um bot? 11:58 Wiki Naruto:Ninjas 11:58 Ele não entra 11:58 11:59 ok 11:59 Same 12:00 me ajuda em uma coisinha? 12:00 12:00 Ele é um bot, ué. 12:00 depende 12:00 Ele não é humano. 12:00 12:00 Ele é o Mecha-Naruto. 12:00 12:00 isso qe eu ia falar 12:00 o qe é Fwy? 12:00 Quem quer lutar comigo? 12:01 '-' 12:01 Fazer minha galeria de banner 12:01 12:02 Oq foi? 12:02 12:02 Vou ali 12:02 voltei 12:03 Samemaru: Não, vou até sair pra não ajudar 12:03 Olá Thiago 12:03 Olá Samemaru 12:03 Eu não disse isso Fwy 12:03 Oi, Thiago. 12:03 está me caluniando 12:03 ola povo lindo 12:03 Olá a Todos ,boa tarde 12:03 olá mei 12:03 OI , Luiz 12:07 Chupem. 12:08 fwy gatoso 12:08 Oi, Bot - Fala oi pra mim 12:08 12:08 KKKKKKK 12:08 Q isso, Mei? 12:08 O bot reentrou no chat? 12:08 Estupro? 12:08 fwy gatoso 12:08 12:08 amo essa musioca 12:08 Depois eu vou mudar 12:08 A música 12:08 12:09 12:09 12:09 Vou colocar uma do Linkin Park e depois a Born to Die 12:09 Sometimes 12:09 Sou mais o meu hip-hop maroto 12:09 12:09 ja viram a minha? 12:09 Rolex 12:09 Fwy adora rolex 12:09 12:10 ola emilly 12:10 olá emilly 12:10 Rolex-Iggy Azalea 12:10 Olá 12:10 Fwy, dps agente faz essa tabela 12:10 preciso sair agra 12:10 EMILY:D 12:10 bya same 12:11 Oi 12:11 12:11 Tchau, Same 12:11 Burn It Down, In The End, Numb, My Immortal, Couting Star, What I've Done, Bring Me To Life, Going Under, Lithium is life 12:11 Linkin Park + Evanescence = Combinação perfeita 12:11 vou fazer uma Pàgina na minha Wiki,vai ser ràpido, ~Ausente(mais não por muito tempo,voltarei quando precisarem) 12:11 Eu shippo a dupla com ela 12:11 12:12 Banda* 12:12 12:12 Sim, a banda 12:12 FWY!!! 12:12 Todos com ela 12:12 Voce e um usario de gelo 12:12 Minha Wiki já tem 7 páginas! 12:12 12:13 Vou ver 12:14 ^u^ Minato segurando Kushina 12:14 Ver o que? 12:14 12:15 tchau 12:15 12:15 Vou fazer uma da Asuna Yuuki,posso? 12:15 12:15 Pode 12:16 fome come simplesmente 12:16 Tchau, Thiago 12:16 12:16 bya thiago-kun 12:16 então emilly qual vai ser o seu novo nome 12:16 Gente, o que acham de eu mudar meu nome de usuária para "Emilly-Chan"? 12:17 Sim:D 12:17 Se as aspas 12:17 * Sem 12:17 Aceito 12:17 Quero ver como vai ficar:D 12:17 Mas se eu mudar, não posso trocar denovo 12:18 Mas acho que é melhor que Emilly gaby 12:18 Lol vai ficar mais ou menos igual o da Marye 12:18 ._, 12:18 Marye-Chan 12:18 Verdade 12:18 Gente,aconteceu uma coisa louca hà alguns dias atrás 12:18 Galera. 12:19 O que? 12:19 Posso contar? 12:19 Vocês estão ligados que a Marye é fake, né. 12:19 Pode 12:19 Raf-Uchiha = John = Marye = David-kun. 12:19 Fake! 12:19 Sim. 12:19 O SHODAI TSUCHI VOLTOU NA WIKI 12:19 Fake do Rafael? 12:19 12:19 Black, errado 12:19 Raf-Uchiha não é o Rafael Uchiha 12:19 Ah 12:19 Fernando, fica na sua. 12:19 12:20 ._, 12:20 12:20 O Raf-Uchiha é o fundador, e o John e o David que são fake deles 12:20 User:Raf-Uchiha 12:20 A Marye apenas é cumplice dos fake 12:20 -_- 12:20 Mas ela não é 12:20 A Marye é fake também. 12:20 Se você não sabe. 12:20 12:20 mds 12:20 kkkkkkkkk 12:20 Deixa de mimim. 12:20 *mimimi. 12:21 mi mim 12:21 fake... 12:21 12:21 Tu que não aceitava por causa que era amigo dela. 12:21 kkkkkkkkkkk 12:21 morto 12:21 12:21 Eu era colega dela 12:21 Vou mudar meu nome de usuária para Emilly-Chan 12:21 12:21 Mas é óbvio que Marye é fake. 12:21 .. 12:21 É OBVIO, NÃO É CERTEZA Q ELA É 12:21 12:21 mais vocês acham que era mulher e ra homem? 12:22 *era 12:22 Uzumaki NARUTO OFICIAL O SHODAI TSUCHI VOLTOU NA WIKI // Ele nunca deixou de acesse. 12:22 Não sei onde vai pra mudar 12:22 *acessar. 12:22 Mei, homem. 12:22 12:22 Marye = Homem 12:23 ajudem a Emilly 12:23 Se fosse assim, todos seriam fake do Rafael Uchihda né 12:23 12:23 Pois ele sabia quase tudo sobre isso 12:23 ioasjasija 12:23 A Marye é fake. 12:23 Uchiha* 12:23 Aceite. 12:23 O fato dos outros serem fake não faz a Marye deixar de ser também. 12:23 12:24 Pra vc 12:24 todo mundo é fake 12:24 Luis 12:24 12:24 gente melhor abertura do naruto e a da 6 temp. 12:25 Sim. 12:25 Pois todo mundo é fake. 12:25 Eu não sou fake!!! 12:25 12:25 Emilly, você é o principal alvo. 12:25 Emi é fake do Killer 12:25 Os caçadores de fakes tem um alvo. 12:25 Que é fake do Rafael 12:25 Sempre tem um. 12:25 Que é fake do Miguel 12:25 12:25 Masoq 12:25 Que é fake da Marye 12:26 Que é fake da Marye. 12:26 e aNIWAKA AME NIMO MAKEZU 12:26 Ué. 12:26 Que é fake de Raf-Uchiha 12:26 Que é fake do Raf. 12:26 Claro que não! 12:26 Viram só 12:26 Que é fake da Emilly. 12:26 12:26 ARA. 12:26 MATAMOS A CHARADA 12:26 Bate aq, Luis o/ 12:26 I'AM BAD. 12:26 Somos mt inteligente 12:26 \o 12:26 o black tb achou que eu era fake 12:26 12:26 Não! Tudo errado! 12:26 12:26 E o Fernando é Fake do luis 12:26 Eu não sou fake! 12:26 Mei, eu acho que todo mundo é fake por um certo tempo. 12:26 12:26 KKK 12:26 Ué. 12:26 Como isso é possível? 12:26 Eu vim primeiro q o Luis 12:26 12:27 E o Luis é fake do BOTBZ! 12:27 ARA. 12:27 Ou é contrário slá kkk 12:27 do q oces falam ? 12:27 De quem é fake de quem 12:27 Ele pode criado uma conta antes dessa ué 12:27 12:27 Bot é fake do Fwy! 12:27 Eu sempre imaginei 12:28 ... 12:28 que o Killer era fake 12:28 Até eu começar a saber sobre a vida dele 12:28 bot... 12:28 E saber onde ele mora 12:28 Qual idade 12:28 Etc 12:28 12:28 Sabiam que era pra eu ter chegado uns dois meses antes de eu criar essa minha conta? 12:28 Não 12:28 gente eu sou a mais velha de todo mundo... 12:28 Era pra eu ter entrado no caso kyle 12:28 12:28 Emilly,qual predf. É a do personagem para criar? 12:28 Eu criei uma e esqueci a senha, aí fui e fiquei com preguiça de criar outra e só criei em agosto. 12:28 Eu acompanhava a wiki desde aquele tempo 12:28 ? 12:28 =O 12:29 Não tem predefinição de personagem ainda 12:29 12:29 Eu acompanhava desde o fim de 2012. 12:29 ;-; 12:29 Mas nunca criei conta. 12:29 gente...eu sou a mais....velha de todos 12:29 Cria a página, daí eu coloco o código depois 12:29 Eu só visitava pra pegar informação pra usar nas NRPG. 12:29 12:29 Criando.... 12:30 Link pra mudar de nome de usuário... por favor! 12:30 gente eu tenho 23 e vcs 12:30 Vou fazer 2 anos aqui na wiki CHUPEM! 12:30 Alice deve ter sua idade, Rebeca 12:30 Não curto falar minha idade 12:30 não o asau disse que eu sou mias velha 12:30 eu sei a usa vc ja me falou 12:31 mais não vou falr pq vc disse que não era pra falr 12:31 Usuário:BotBZ 12:31 Meu bot tem mais edições que o Ben. 12:31 12:31 Luis 12:31 adiciona "Logs do Chat" como categoria 12:31 na página de logs 12:31 12:32 Não tá dando. 12:32 Coloca a foto do bonequinho do android no Bot 12:32 Ué. 12:32 Invasor Zim > Bonequinho da Android. 12:32 gente dia 10 de março atualização de gta v e vai ter assaltos a bancos 12:32 Fernando, slá qualé a disso. 12:32 Mas não tem nada de diferente no script. 12:32 Emilly 12:33 12:33 12:33 12:33 GENTE, HOJE É ANIVERSÁRIO DO LUKAS, VAMOS TUMULTUAR NO MURAL DELE \Õ/ 12:33 que fofo 12:33 eu quero 12:33 cancelou as bn 12:33 bora fwy 12:33 12:33 ? 12:33 ! 12:33 Não 12:33 Thiago 12:33 q ? 12:33 Não cancelou as BN 12:34 Vamos atacar ovo nele! kkk -q 12:34 mas amanhã tem reunião 12:34 12:35 alguns não estarão presentes 12:35 Tem a Prova Chunin amanhã às 19:00 12:35 mas a reunião é no mesmo horario 12:35 certo Fernando ? 12:35 Hoje é a reunião 12:35 12:35 Oxente 12:35 buguei 12:35 12:35 ... 12:36 Oi Emilly 12:36 Oi 12:36 Demorei? 12:36 12:36 O que? 12:36 tenho q dar um tempo 12:36 Estou ainda fazendo a Asuna Yuuki 12:36 Eu sei tudo sobre eoa 12:36 -_- 12:36 ela* 12:37 Pronto, botei a categoria Fernando. 12:37 Vou arrumar pra você uma coisa 12:37 gente ja volto talvez demore uns 10 min. 12:38 tenho que ver umas coisas aqui porque eu tenho um limite para "viver" na Nova Zelândia 12:41 Por que acham que sou fake do Rafa? '_' 12:41 https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=687349241382109 12:41 gente ve esse video 12:41 Rachin, por causa que você é. 12:41 Tenho seu ip, gatinho. 12:41 Meu Deus! 12:41 12:41 Rachin, sério, quer se casar? 12:42 Estou solteiro agora. 12:42 Fiz um pouco da Asuna Yuuki,emily 12:42 Uzumaki Naruto Oficial, pode editar nela agora, só adicionei um código e categorias 12:42 12:42 http://pt-br.animegirls.wikia.com/wiki/Asuna_Yuuki 12:43 Pode colocar aparência, história e etc 12:43 OK 12:43 gente ve esse link que mandei 12:43 https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=687349241382109 12:43 12:43 Fiz uma coisa aqui 12:44 Bugou a página? 12:44 meu Ip é o mesmo que o do Rafa? 12:44 12:44 Como é que divide a pàgina 12:45 Não. 12:45 ? 12:45 ? 12:45 É só eu sendo idiota mesmo. 12:45 Eu nunca peguei seu IP. 12:45 12:45 Quando coloca para dividir? 12:45 Dividir o que? 12:45 Quando faz uma barra pra escrever 12:45 12:46 Bem vindo,PabloJB 12:46 Escreve o que quer 12:46 Assim? 12:46 Ah 12:46 oi. 12:47 Vou tentar 12:47 Olá, PabloJB 12:47 Oi, Pablito. 12:47 12:47 Meu amor. 12:47 12:47 Boa tarde 12:48 12:48 oi galera 12:48 Olá, Zarraty o/ 12:48 12:48 \ / | / \ 12:48 ZARRATY 12:49 Não deu 12:49 oi Emilly 12:49 12:49 o/ 12:50 novas galera 12:50 Zarraty 12:50 oi Naruto 12:51 Eu vou fazer um RASENGAN na minha pagina 12:52 ????? ta e oque tem 12:53 Eu estou fazendo a Asuna Yuuki 12:54 '-' 12:54 ??? 12:54 legal 12:55 Luis, ta ai? 12:55 '-'Num sei 12:55 Luis? 12:55 BlackZetsu ping 12:55 Tô. 12:55 Escreve na parte de aparência e história, Uzumaki Naruto http://pt-br.animegirls.wikia.com/wiki/Asuna_Yuuki Escreve em baixo do link da imagem e das palavras e escreve a parte escrito História também 12:55 Pvt. 12:57 gente que horas são no Brasil? 12:57 12:57 12:57 12h57m. 12:57 E aí são que horas? 12:58 aqui são 04:58 pm 12:58 12:58 OPS 12:58 13:00 12:58 Hii 12:58 Olá, Takashimaru 12:58 emily gostou do texto q eu fiz na parte da ino? 12:58 Sim 12:59 12:59 não estou dormindo pq dormi pra caramba no avião e estou acustumada do horario brasileiro 12:59 Olá, taxaximaru 12:59 e de onde vc é? Categoria:Logs do Chat